


whopping portion of self-acceptance

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (alec does too), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Overeating, Weight Gain, chubby alec, magnus bane also loves alec lightwood's belly, rated t for brief sensuality, self love, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The five stages of grief went by slowly for Alec, in terms of his weight gain, but after reaching acceptance, he also had to admit that maybe (just maybe), he didn't mind the extra weight very much.(Magnus didn't mind it much either.)





	whopping portion of self-acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakescalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakescalum/gifts).

> babycakescalum commented on my last chubby alec fic, asking for more chubby alec, and that comment was inspiration enough

Alec’s accusatory words cut through the silence of their nighttime ritual, dragging Magnus from where he stood in the closet, hanging up his clean clothes before bed, back into the bedroom where Alec was. He was standing in front of the full body mirror, scrutinizing his reflection, but given the volume and sharp tone of his voice, the words were without a doubt directed towards Magnus, not himself.

“You did this to me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus asked, poking his head out and scanning his husband up and down, because, in all honesty, he had no idea what brought up the conversation, nor even what the conversation was about. Not until Alec pointed his finger sharply at his reflection, and then back at himself.

“This!”

“This?”

Instead of continuing his vague pointing, Alec turned his index finger back on himself and drew circles in the air around his round belly, which was adorned with aggressive red marks where his slacks had earlier squeezed in his stomach.

An angry red circle stood out in the middle of one of the plump rolls that sat over his waist, the proof of where the button of his pants had dug into his flesh.

“I don’t recall doing anything to you. Nothing on this scale,” Magnus said, referencing the angry marks, but the words are coy and Alec had to roll his eyes before explaining, “Tonight.”

That night at dinner had been more of an all-you-can-eat kind of deal, and when the waiter has asked if they wanted more, Magnus had waved a nonchalant hand and nodded his head towards Alec, and replied, “All up to him.”

The first plates put down before them caused a sound to come deep from the pit of Alec’s stomach, and he ate it all fast, explaining while Magnus watched him with a mixture of confusion and admiration that he had skipped lunch. His second plate was met with even more enthusiasm, and although he feigned reluctance, he finished every crumb on his third plate.

Certainly by then, the button of his pants was crying out in desperation. Although it did not pop off, it must have truly wanted to, because they had fit rather well that morning, not expecting the night to bring a skipped lunch, an overeager appetite, and a desire for indulgence.

Magnus almost laughed at his husband’s exasperation, looking at Alec’s belly, which just looked so full and heavy in that moment. That, and his softened arms, and pudgy cheeks were far from being new, and he shook his head.

“Well, this,” he said, mimicking Alec’s circular motion with his index finger, “certainly didn’t happen overnight.”

“No, I know that, I just-“ Alec gestured to the red marks, and explained in a lower voice, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear him, “My clothes have never gotten that tight before.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, and his confusion has yet to dissipate. 

“C’mon, Magnus, you take me around the world, buying me all this extravagant stuff, and- I don’t know. I never knew life like that until I met you.”

“Well, you always seemed to be enjoying yourself, no? With the exception of-“ he waves his hand fairly at the red marks, and with a little burst of blue magic from his fingertips, the marks began to fade, and a weight was lifted off of Alec’s shoulders.

“Well-” he started, but Magnus held up his finger to finish his thought.

“And remember, it’s just me. If you aren’t comfortable with something we do, or, something we order at a restaurant, you can always say no.”

“I know,” Alec said, and the tone was purely bashful. Magnus could tell that Alec wasn’t truly blaming him for anything, and enclosed him in a hug from behind, putting his hands just beneath his chest.

“Maybe...” he started, fingers beginning to trail down, “...just maybe...” he lets his fingers fall into the indents between his rolls before moving down to cup the curve of chub that gravity has begun to tug down, starting to hang over the band of his sweatpants, “...you don’t say no to me...” he finally moved both hands to the sides of Alec’s belly and shook it with a harmless intensity, watching it move in the mirror, “...because you like it?”

Magnus didn’t think his claim was very far off.

He remembered when Alec first noticed that he had softened, and after the first four stages of grief, he accepted that he wouldn’t be in the same shape he had always been in. But that was just a few pounds. As time passed, he had clearly grown more lenient on himself, taking second and third servings of food, and not just on days where he had missed his lunch. 

Sometimes Magnus wondered if he did it because he was hungry, and simply wanted to feel full, of it there was a part of him that did so because he liked the feeling of being too full. Those nights when he would lie on the couch and hardly move, until Magnus sat beside him and eased the stomach ache through affectionate belly rubs.

There were other times when Alec wore old t-shirts that had yet to meet Magnus’s magic touch, ones that creeped up and revealed a stripe of skin, tracing the curve of his chub. When he had first started to notice his changing body, he took those shirts of immediately, but in the last few months, he opted to keep it on within the four walls of the loft.

“I don’t-” Alec started, but he was flustered too flustered to finish, and then tried again after a sharp exhale, “I don’t want to. I’m not supposed to, I’m supposed to be-”

“A big, strong Shadowhunter?”

“You make it sound stupid when you say it like that.”

“Maybe, and just maybe, you’re being a little stupid. So maybe you don’t look the way you imagined, or expected, but if you ask me, you look happy.”

“I am.”

“If the next time we go out, you don’t want to,” Magnus patted Alec’s stomach, a newly familiar gesture between the two, “indulge so much, we don’t have to. This is about you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus paused before the next part, taking a long look at the way Alec’s stomach flesh folded over itself, and remembering how good it felt when his grip starts to get lost in the chub. The feeling of Alec’s new weight on top of them when they start getting steamy had become something that was comfortable, not unfamiliar. He also thought, in the most innocent way, that Alec looked incredible cute when his belly shook with his laughter. 

Even so, he focused on his point, “If you want to lose a little bit of this, you and I can always spar together, no? Go on runs, try a fad diet,” at Alec’s confused expression, he reworded, “Eat a little healthier. Whatever makes you happy.”

Alec looks down at his gut, and how Magnus’s hands trailed up and down his stomach, and admitted with a hidden smile, “I think I’ll be good.”

Looking down at the faded remains of the fiery red lines from his pants once were, Magnus caught his gaze and snorted, “And you know, you can always just unbutton your pants, no? If they’re tight and you’re still eating. Or, not to brag, but I am a pretty powerful warlock who can always,” he waved his hand casually, “get you a size up.”

“Could have said that before my button nearly popped,” Alec grumbled, though the words were without malice. 

“Could have. Maybe I like your pants a little tight.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, and, if I did do this to you,” Magnus said, readdressing Alec’s original statement, “and this is my fault... I don’t think I can apologize,” he moved from behind him to in front, standing so close that Alec’s belly was pushed against his own middle, when Alec laughed, he could feel his belly shaking.

“I accept your lack of apology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are >>>


End file.
